Mother Dear
by starbright2
Summary: Lily Evans is in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She's head girl and has no known enemies. Then, suddenly, out of the blue apears a stranger, who turns her world upside down... - its my first Harry Potter fic,so PLEASE r+r. ta!!!:)
1. Return of the raven

buChapter one;/u Return of the raven/b  
NB; I will say this only once. Only the plot, and Tessa Hinton belong to me. The rest of it is J K Rowlings, and is copyrighted by her. Anyone taking her stuff could be sued, and anyone taking MY stuff will be placed under one of the three unforgivable curses - I'm not going to say which, nor will I let you choose. You have been warned....  
  
A young woman with raven blue hair, and eyes the deepest green walked into a dark and dusty room. She moved over to the window and ripped open the curtains. Light broke through the glass, falling in a beam on the floor. If you looked closely you could see the pieces of dust dancing in the light, like tiny fairies. There were dustsheets over the few pieces of furniture. Looking at the outlines, the woman could see a bed, a table a chair and a cupboard. Slowly, she exhaled. It had been a long time. Then, in the blink of an eye, she vanished, the only trace of her, a few, nondescript footprints in the dust...  
  
"Lily! Lily! Wake up!"  
Lily Evans turned over in her sleep, and groaned a few words.  
"Lily! Get up or you will miss the express!!!"  
These words woke Lily up with a start. She couldn't miss the Hogwarts Express. She was head girl - the school needed her! She jumped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. A girl in her late teens, with deep green eyes and short, brown hair stared back at her. Lily had been looking forward to this day for weeks, the day when she would become head girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For you see, Lily Evans was no ordinary girl - Lily Evans was a witch...  
  
Lily hurried down to the breakfast table, where her mother and father were waiting for her. Her trunk was packed and waiting by the door, with her owl cage on top, a sleeping barn owl inside it. As for Lily's sister Petunia - well, as if Petunia would want to wave her off!! No - Petunia had decided to stay the night at a friend's house. Lily found it strange that, whilst she and Petunia were born within minutes of each other, only she was a witch, and only she had green eyes - everyone else in her family (as far as she knew) had either blue or brown.   
  
Although it was just a theory, Lily often thought that it was her eyes that had got her to Hogwarts. It might sound stupid, but no one else had green eyes - and no one else had magic in them. The rest of the family were muggles through and through - even the family cat Felicitat had orange eyes. When she was younger, whilst surrounded by friends, she had always felt alone, now, at Hogwarts, for the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged - and she liked it.  
  
Lily's mum and dad couldn't take her to Kings Cross - they both had to get off to work in the city, but they were taking her to Sutherum station from where it was only a ten minute train journey into Kings Cross.   
  
In the car on the way, the only sound that could be heard was the gentle chugging of the car as it moved along the quiet B roads and her barn owl, Lupidup breathing gently on the back seat next to her. They got to the station five minutes before the train was due at the station. Her mother started battering her with questions.  
"Lily - have you got your money from Grinningpots"  
"Yes Mother - and its Gringotts - not Grinningpots"  
"Gringotts, Grinningpots, who cares? Have you got enough food for the journey?"   
"No Mum, but I'll buy some from the trolley, they do sell healthy food as well as sweets - you know that"   
"What about...."   
"Margaret, stop hassling the girl - she'll be fine, won't you sweetheart?"   
"Sure Dad, look - if you guys don't go now you'll be late to get in the office. I'll see you at Christmas - promise."   
"Well if your sure..."   
"Of course she is Margaret. We'll see you soon honey." And with that, her parents kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Lily didn't have to wait long before the train pulled up, she had her ticket ready, and, whilst she had to ask for help to get her trunk on the train, she was soon sitting down comfortably in a compartment of her own. The train whistle blew, and slowly the train pulled out of the station, picking up speed as it went, until it plunged into a dark tunnel and was immersed in darkness.  
  
There was darkness in another place too. The place where the woman had mysteriously vanished. If you were to close your eyes in that room, and then open them, you would see the same thing. Darkness.   
  
The woman pulled out her wand - by this action it was clear she was a witch - and said one simple spell. iLumos/i. Instantaneously the room was filled with a small beam of light, shining out of the wand. The woman opened her green eyes and saw herself in a mirror. Time had not changed her appearance, nor the grief from which she had suffered. She was Tessa Hinton, and she was angry....  
  
Wahey!! First chapter of 'Mother Dear' finished - and actually, it was good fun. Please, please, PLEASE r+r, the more who do, the more likely I am to come up with an extra chapter. A few quick things though. Catamongapidgeons - sorry I haven't read Lily yet, but I will. To make up here is a plug for you!!! Miasha - where's Nightworld and my prophesy?!!! Naavi - please put up the next chapter of 'Lily's Problems' - and 'A new life for Lily' ASAP!!!!  
  
Finally - a word of warning to all those out there who want to steal any of my work. I know the unforgivable curses, and I'm not afraid to use them!!! Also, my friend has a headless Hessian horseman I can borrow, and I know where I can get Mywthalthki and Kitty - who is scary and blue and purple and not at all kitty-ish.... Be afraid.... MWA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!!!!!!! 


	2. Two brown, a black and a blue

Remember - everything except for Tessa Hinton and the plot belongs to JK Rowling. Some characters are based on friends, some are JK's and some are straight from my imagination, but Tessa is the only thing definitely mine. Steal anything, and expect Eric the dragon to attack you...  
Chapter 2; two blondes, a brown and a blue  
Lily stepped down off the train, taking Lupidup and her trunk with her. Feverishly, Lily looked around her, hoping to spot a trolley to put her heavy trunk on. She was in luck. Not ten metres away was a stack of them, all waiting to be used.   
  
Quickly, Lily grabbed one, before running back to her trunk. She carefully put her stuff on to the trolley before glancing round for platform nine. Lily could not see it anywhere. Not to her left, not to her right... Lily suddenly had realised which platform she was on. Slowly, she raised her head (just to check). Hanging directly above her, was a small, metal tile, with the number '9' on.  
"I didn't need this trolley after all", was all Lily could think, laughing to herself.  
  
She moved towards the barrier, ever so slowly, so as to attract the least attention, which was VERY hard, what with Lupidup cooing at the top of his voice.  
"Shhhh....", she whispered to him, before shoving a few 'Oswald's Owl Treats; Mouse Flavour' through his bars. Immediately Lupidup stopped crooning, allowing Lily to get on with the task at hand.  
  
Lily felt the cold metal barrier through her t-shirt, moved ever so slowly backwards...  
  
...and found herself on platform nine and three-quarters. All around her owls were hooting (Lupidup started hooting with his beak full of owl treats, spraying Lily with half-digested pieces of mouse - much to her annoyance), children half-laughing, half-crying as they said goodbye to their elder brothers and sisters, who in return were promising to send owls as soon as they got to Hogwarts. And there, standing tall and majestic on the tracks was the gleaming red engine of the Hogwarts Express itself.  
  
For what seemed like an age, Lily stood there, staring at the Hogwarts Express - the one thing that could take her back to the wizarding world, until, she heard a voice break above the rabble.  
"Lily! LILY!"  
Lily turned round to see a girl her age with blonde eyes and blue hair (Lily wondered what professor McGonagall would have to say about this) running towards her.  
"Jessica - what have you done to your hair?! It looks great!!!"  
"Thanks Lily," her best friend replied. "Mum wasn't too happy at first but when she discovered that the spell was irreversible, she was fine about it."  
"But didn't you get a letter from misuse of magic?"  
"Nope. I turned eighteen this morning didn't I! That's a point - where's my present!!"  
"So you did it this morning?"  
"Didn't I just say that? Now then, what about this present..."  
"Oh Jessica!!!" Lily had to laugh. It had been ages since she'd seen Jessica, and the first thing she wanted was her present! Lily didn't have the heart to tell her it was only a card - she hadn't been able to find anything on her trip to Diagon Ally, so Jessica would just have to wait....  
  
Between Lily and Jessica, they quickly got all Lily's stuff on to the train, before settling down in their compartment.   
  
Lily never had got over the luxury of the express. It had about one hundred little compartments up and down the train, each decked out with oak panelling and Hogwarts purple seat covers. There was the Hogwarts emblem emblazed on each of the doors, and there was even cupboards in the compartment to store luggage if there were lots of people on the train. These cupboards were amazing to Lily. They would hold at least eight peoples trunks (they had tried it out once, with Jessica, James, Sirius, Peter, Reumus, Thespia, Lutrica and Lily all ramming their trunks in the cupboard) and still there was space. Yet, if you put a single living thing in there (even a fly) the cupboard would not close. It really was incredible.  
  
Lily and Jessica were soon joined by Thespia (who laughed at Jessica's hair and eyes, saying that it was a good improvement) and Lutrica (who gasped in amazement and asked Jessica how long she planned to get away with blue hair and blonde eyes), so that before long, the room was awash with laughter and gossip - the main subject of talk being the 'blooming' relationship between Reumus and Lutrica.  
"If you ask me," said Thespia, having her two-penny bit, "I think it's 'blooming' amazing that our ickle rumey should have asked the ice-queen Lutrica out." This caused yet more laughter in the compartment.  
  
Lutrica had picked up the nickname of ice-queen in the fourth year, when a boy in the sixth year had asked Lutrica seven times to go out with her, and every time she said no. What was more amazing about this was the fact that he was Quidditch captain!  
  
"That's not fair!" Lutrica said angrily. "Why should I be called ice-queen? Lily's worse than me!"  
"Two words Lutrica my dear."  
"And would that be 'darling' Jessica?"  
"Rupert Shering."  
"I was only a fourth year!!"  
"Now, now girls," said a mystery voice from the door. Two brown heads, a black and a blue one turned as one. "We'll have no fighting here" Standing at the door, was a tall boy, with scruffy black hair and round glasses. He was grinning mischievously, and had a sparkle in his eyes.  
"James Potter - how long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough." He said, turning Lily red with fury. How dare listen in on their private conversation? But it wasn't long until she was calm. Lily had this strange peace thing inside her. The only time she was ever angry was if something MAJOR happened.  
"So how was summer then Mr. Potter?"  
"Very good thank you Ms. Evans."  
"Excuse me - hate to break up the intimate and riveting conversation going on between the two of you, but it IS my birthday, and I want PRESENTS!" Everyone laughed at Jessica, as she stood in the middle of the compartment, hands on hips, her blonde eyes fiery. James made his excuses, but came back two minutes later, with Peter, Sirius and Reumus in tow. There was madness for the next half-hour, as everyone exchanged holiday horror stories. By the time everyone was ready for the present giving, Lutrica and Reumus had vanished, leaving two different packages behind. One wrapped in pink paper, the other wrapped in blue. Everyone had a giggle, before opening the presents, sitting in a warm compartment, on a red steam train, rushing through the countryside on the way to the finest wizarding school in the world. Funny how life is isn't it...  
  
That has to be my longest chapter yet! Okay - so it's only my second chapter, but it's better than nothing!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - even if you reviewed the first copy and it got deleted - thanks. Everyone counts. Sorry to anyone who couldn't find my story yesterday - I accidentally deleted it - whoopsie!!! Mother Dear is now back with a bang. I'm going to give you either five reviews or three days before I put chapter three up. I know you can do it - I had four reviews before - so I must be able to get more now - mustn't I? So here's to Mother Dear - and remember - Eric the Dragon is watching you.... 


	3. Child of omens

Disclaimer - last time I say this - JK Rowling owns everything except Tessa Hinton, the plot, Jessica, Lutrica and Thespia. Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter three; Child of omens  
Tessa moved soundlessly about the room, her long, black, dress sweeping over the floor. A mouse scuttled behind her, squeaking, but then a black owl - such as has never been seen in this world before - swooped in, caught it and ate it. Tessa turned to face the owl.  
"So Garamon. What have you to say for yourself?" Where the owl was, there was now a tall, thin, sallow man, with hair as black as night and eyes to match.  
"Misstresss. It iss good to ssee you again. I had not expected you back sso ssoon."  
"You lie! You were dreading the return of the raven. Your biggest fear was that I would return from Azkaban triumphant. Well here's news for you, you pathetic, snivelling creature, from the depth of the deepest, darkest cavern. I AM back, and I AM triumphant. And there is NOTHING you can do to stop me."  
"Misstress - I never doubted you return. Not once. I promisse." With these words, Garamon fell down to his knees, grovelling at Tessa's feet.  
  
Tessa looked down at this 'creature' in disgust. How she could allow herself to become allied with this, this - monster was a mystery. She did not need this stupidity on the side of her. However, it had been a long time since she had held power in her hands, and if Garamon was the answer, so be it. There was one thing - no, two things - that she had to do, and neither of them could be accomplished without him.  
  
"You are lucky Garamon - I am ready to forgive you... for now anyway."  
"Thank you Misstresss. I am not worthy of your generoussity."  
"GET UP GARAMON. I may have forgiven you, but you are still in my debt. Now you will do as I command you, or you will suffer my wrath. There is a girl - she goes by the name of Lily Evans. This is not her true name. I however am not in a position to tell you that - for I cannot trust you. Find the girl. I don't care how, but I want a photograph of her, and a location. If you muck this up..." Tessa drew her finger across her neck, to indicate the penalty that would follow failure.  
"Misstress... thank-you. Thank-you. I will make ssure the girl doess not get away. I will leave now."  
"No Garamon - you will not, for I have another task for you first. Find my loyal servant."  
"But he is in front of you."  
"You?! *HA*! Don't make me laugh. You my loyal servant? I heard funnier things in Azkaban. No, I mean my real servant. The one who brought me prey, and survived to tell the tale. Morparnuit."   
  
Garamon shivered at this name. He knew of the evil of Morparnuit, and he was scared. Morparnuit was almost as evil as the mistress. He wore black - like the mistress, but he was black of eye too. Unlike the mistress, whose eyes were the green of evil, Morparnuit just had every lasting death in his eyes. There was not a glimmering of hope anywhere. Morparnuit detested Garamon. The last time the two had met, Garamon had almost lost his life. The unforgivable curses were tools of destruction in the hands of Morparnuit, and Garamon was fearful...  
  
"Misstresss... musst I go to Morparnuit?"  
"Do you wish to redeem yourself?"  
"Yessss..."  
"Well you will go then - and be grateful I am not thinking of feeding you to my warriors of the night..." Garamon gulped - the warriors of the night were the mistresses' OWN creation. They were half vampire, half goblin and the most evil of creatures known to him. Garamon knew A LOT about evil beings...  
  
"Now GO you imbecile, before I send my warriors after you. And if you fail - they will find you - wherever you go..." With that, Garamon transformed back into the jet-black owl, and flew off into the night, leaving a single feather behind him.  
  
Garamon's loyalty was the least of Tessa's worries. She may have been mean to him, but if he knew she was out, so would the rest of her followers. And if they knew she was out... Tessa shuddered to think about what they would do to her when they discovered she was leaving the servants of the raven behind, after she found the child? They would most likely kill her. And it was all her fault...  
  
It started twenty years ago, when Tessa was fresh out of Hogwarts. She was young and full of ideas about what she wanted to do with her life. She did the wrong thing. She chose the path of the dark wizards - something highly irregular in Gryffindors. It had been fun when she'd first started out. There had been killing and torture to no end. Tessa dismissed her true name, and opted for a new one - the Mistress of the Raven. She found it much more fitting, what with her hair colour and nature. Then Tessa had met him. A tall, dark stranger (as ever) with piercing black eyes. Only one person could fit that description - Morparnuit. She had followed him every, had loved him, and had sacrificed everything. She got caught and sent to Azkaban. Only when she was there did they discover that she was pregnant. The baby was taken away as soon as it could breathe. All Tessa had known about the baby was that her wish to call the girl Libnunti had been denied. They had named her Lily and she had gone to live with a muggle family, if only Tessa had...  
  
Tessa's line of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Morparnuit.  
"Morparnuit, I..I.. didn't expect to see you so soon."  
The tall, strong and handsome man in front of her opened his mouth, and began to talk.  
  
I am sooooooo sorry that its taken so long to get this chapter up, but I have been VERY busy. A few words of thanks;  
G. D. Jade - thanks for the (multiple) reviews. I will try to add more suspense etc. is the whole thing about Tessa's pregnancy a good surprise, secret thingybobbywhatsisface or not? what did you want 2 ask me?  
bethan - ta v. much for your short but sweet review. I am v. grateful for it, as you know.  
chris - try reading my story properly next time  
Kit - thank you sooooo much for the review. love you as ever.xxx  
moonmouse - cool name. thanks for reviewing it - not many people have!!!  
you-know-who - thanks for the review - third chapter up....  
Well, here's to 'Mother Dear' and the hope it keeps going. And remember to review or I kill you. MWA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!!!! Bye for now!! xxx 


	4. A note from the author to all those who ...

To all the readers of 'Mother Dear'  
  
Unfortunately, I have had lots of trouble writing this – writers block, long periods (weeks) without getting near a computer etc etc  
  
As a result, as of next week 'mother dear' shall be no more  
  
However, I have a new idea, and you shall be receiving the first instalment soon….  
  
Bye for now  
  
Starbright 


End file.
